heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Brunak
This ferocious creature looks like a cross between a troll and a giant lion. Raised in the lava fields of Wolflin, Brunak is naturally resistant to the searing heat emitted by them. He is so strong that he can carry virtually any smaller ally into battle with him. Brunak attacks his foes with a large shimmering Falchion, making him a relentless adversary. His attacks are so merciless that he becomes hungry for the blood of his next opponent. This blood lust drives him on until there is no one left but allies on the field of battle. The Book of Brunak Stats *Life: 3 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 7 *Point Value: 110 Abilities *'Carry': Before moving Brunak, choose an unengaged friendly small or medium figure adjacent to Brunak. After you move Brunak, place the chosen figure adjacent to Brunak. *'Blood Hungry Special Attack': Range 1 Attack 4 If Brunak's Blood Hungry Special Attack destroys a figure, Brunak may attack again with his Blood Hungry Special Attack. Brunak may continue attacking with his Blood Hungry Special Attack until he does not destroy a figure. *'Lava Resistant:' Brunak never rolls for molten lava damage or lava field damage and he does not have to stop in molten lava spaces Synergy *Ornak: Red Flag of Fury As a Unique Hero that follows Utgar, Brunak may benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. Behind the Game *'Blood Hungry Special Attack: Can I move after destroying a figure?' Once I kill a figure using Brunak's Blood Hungry Special Attack, can I move and attack again with Brunak? No, you can only attack again. If you are not adjacent to any other figures, your turn ends. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Placing Carried Unit on Height' Can I place a figure that I carried onto a high spot adjacent to Brunak once he is done using Carry? Yes, as long as the figure would still be considered adjacent to Brunak. See adjacent rules on page 12 of the 2nd edition rulebook. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Carrying Friendly Figures' What figures are considered friendly? Per the Master Set rules (page 9) friendly figures are your own figures and teammate’s figures. All figures you control are always considered friendly. Whenever you are allied with a teammate at the beginning of a scenario, any figures you both control are considered friendly. A temporary alliance between opponents during a battle doesn’t change anything. Remember, alliances can always change (unless stated at the beginning of a scenario), so even when you have a temporary truce with an opponent, that opponent’s figure is never considered friendly. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Brunak is a must on lava covered maps; use him to ferry non-lava resistant heros across the field. More importantly, though, Brunak is a squad-killer. With his higher-than-average move and powerful Blood Hungry Special, he races through opponents' weaker figures like a machine gun on hooves. He's especially useful against swarming armies, such as the Marro, Orcs or even many Human figures. It's best to think of Brunak as a bully, picking on your opponent's units with the lowest defense and life. But even if he gets into a tight spot, Brunak's Deathwalker 8000-like 7 defense should be more than a match for most opponents. References Category:Utgar Category:Trolticor Category:Unique Hero Category:Orm's Return